


Four Walls

by grilledtrees



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I like four and One, Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I dont like this movie, Light Angst, M/M, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: One does not have emotional attachments.Especially not to Four.
Relationships: Four | Billy/One (6 Underground)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Four Walls

**Author's Note:**

> puff puff pass
> 
> this movie had a good cast but i hate michael bay like man shut up

One hadn't given Four much thought, in the beginning. He was fun to tease. To talk to. Maybe it was his British accent. But that was it. There were no emotional attachments. There wouldn't be. Then Seven came and ruined One's perfectly thought out plan. One had been perfectly, and he means _perfectly_ content with never growing attached to any of his teammates, but especially Four. His team is certainly attractive but with Four... something was different about him, entirely. 

When he had found out Four's real name was Billy, One silently cursed Seven, and when the rest followed Seven's lead? 

One wanted to kill Seven. Vaguely.

That isn't to say Seven was wrong. He was absolutely correct. But knowing their names put One at risk for emotional attachments. And after Six, he wasn't quite ready.

He supposes neither was Four. 

One saw the way Four swallowed when Six had died. He saw the way Four clenched his jaw to keep from crying. It was unexpectedly heartbreaking seeing Four like that. Four wasn't the type, at least in One's eyes, to lie. But that day, Four lied, saying Six was nothing more than a colleague. 

Two and Three were the first to entangle themselves in each other. One didn't care. It was their business. Four and Six followed, but with hushed touches instead. Certainly, when Two had found them out, she immediately went to One. One didn't quite know how to react at first. He supposed that there was no need to react. He didn't care, after all. But that didn't stop his heart from hurting for some unknown reason.

Then Four and Five had a few shared kisses. Not quite as hushed, but still quiet enough as to not alert the others. But the others knew. One watched the two of them interact and felt a mute pain in his chest.

He ignored it.

One refused to be compromised. 

Until he was. 

Until he heard Four in his ear piece, begging for One to come save him. Saying he was going to die.

He heard it all. He ran.

He killed the man. Four smiles up at him, his mouth bloody. One wasn't sure why but he held Four close to him. 

He held him tightly. One can't let go.

They both know why.


End file.
